lost on an island
by Big-Green-Frog
Summary: Laura has crashed on the island with all of the other passengers from 815, but now she's on her own.it seems to her that everyone she knows leaves her in some way,and in the 14 years of her life she has been through every bad emotion imaginable...
1. Chapter 1

A few moments ago I had a mask placed on my face, and then I passed out.

I awoke onto a beach, a big beach. Lots of people were running and helping, this one girl, about twenty, was screaming, and annoying the hell out of me. I lay for a few moments until a lady approached me, she had brown hair and it looked very messy, I wondered how my hair looked.

"Hi, are you alright?" she asked calmly. I sat up and she sat next to me.

"Alright?" I repeated "I think so, apart from the fact we all just fell about 10,000 ft., and half of us are dead and we have no idea where the hell we are", I replied, it was supposed to sound sarcastic, but it came out like I was shouting at her, but she smiled so I assumed she knew it was supposed to be sarcastic, well I hoped she did anyway! We sat staring at the mess on debris of the plane and the bodies strewn across the coarse, sandy floor. After a few minutes she left, probably to help someone or something like that. I was left on my own underneath the shade of the trees facing my back, watching the tide of the deep blue ocean go in and out, but my thoughts were interrupted by the presence of a small man with extremely funky hair!

"I like your hair", I told him, staring up at him. He smiled and joined me on the floor and looked at the amazing view of smashed up plane and mangled bodies.

"Wow amazing view", he said sarcastically

"Hey you're a Brit, what were you doing in Australia", I asked trying hard to find a topic to talk about that didn't involve the plane or the crash

"I was visiting my brother, Liam Pace, the lead singer in Drive Shaft, and I am Charlie Pace, the bass guitarist", said Charlie

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Livvy, So What's Drive Shaft is it like an English band?" I asked him

"You have never heard of Drive Shaft?"You all everybody", he started to sing

"No I haven't heard many English bands", I told him, and I saw his face drop, well not literally because that would be stupid

"So, what is a kid like you doing in Australia?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not a kid I'm a teen, and I was trying to find my dad", I responded glumly,

"Oh, did you find him?" he asked sorrowfully.

"No, I found out that he had been dead for 13 years" I replied quickly.

"Oh then how did you get on the plane, were you travelling with someone?" asked Charlie.

There was a dead man with a green shirt and black trousers, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, like me.

"My uncle" I said. I pointed at the body and walked off.

I wondered the beach, I thought about my uncle Adam, if he hadn't been there, I would be dead, and now he's dead. That's sad

"When we get back we will go and see your mum to find out what's going on, He said, trying to comfort me, but the mentioning of my mum didn't help

"I don't have a mum", was my response

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I don't see why you two can't just make up an-"Adam stopped mid-sentence, to steady himself, the plane shook and I shifted in my seat.

"it's nothing, I'm sure it will stop soon, ah there we are", the plane stopped shaking, but then made a massive tremble and several people were shot to the planes ceiling, oxygen masks fell and Adam put one around my mouth, then I passed out.

By now it was dark Charlie was by an Arab man, building a fire. I heard Arab man say to Charlie it has to be big, so it would be seen. I looked around the camp so more I felt really, really hungry, I wanted a yummy big bar of chocolate, hey a guy on the beach had chocolate, I saw this guy when the plane crashed, he was giving a lady CPR, but then another man took over, and he ran away. Anyway CPR guy was giving a lady some chocolate, the lady was probably his girlfriend, the lady was pretty, but not "pretty" pretty, more "sluttish" pretty. Then slut lady said "I'll eat on the rescue boat", CPR guy looked at slut lady with an are-you-sure,-if-not-then-I'll-let-you-eat-the-chocolate-and-if-you-don't-want-it-I'll-eat-it-and-it-will-be-yummy-and-you'll-think-oh-god-why-didn't-I-take-it sort of face. Slut lady replied, "I'LL EAT ON THE RESUE BOAT" and CPR guy ate the chocolate.

A fat guy came round with plane food for people to eat. MMM plane food, looks almost as good a hospital.

"do you think any-one's coming for us?", I asked fat guy, to that I had all that much to go back to, my dad's dead, my uncle's dead, my brother's in Russia, and my mum hates me.

"I dunno dude, hey dude are you okay? is your mum around" fat guy asked

"I don't have a mum", I responded angrily

"Oh, okay" fat guy wandered of to give people more food.

But then the strangest, unsettling thing happens, a roar from the jungle behind me and crashing sounds, as if some gigantic monster was running around. A small black boy asks his father; well I think it's his father, "is that Vincent?" who was Vincent? Some trees got knocked down,"did anybody see that?" a pregnant Aussie asks, stupid Australians, of course we saw the trees fall over. After a while people started to leave, I thought that I should try and find somewhere to sleep, maybe the rescue team will be here in the morning.

I got to hear several people talk about the thing in the jungle last night, and about the sound being really familiar. I went to wash my face, and came back to look for Charlie, but I couldn't find him, I was sure he was here earlier. I asked small black boy if he had seen Charlie, but he didn't know who he was. So I went to Arab man, because he knew who Charlie was!

"Um excuse me, but do you know where Charlie is?" I asked Arab man

"Yes, he went into the jungle with Jack and Kate", he explained. Who were Jack and Kate? "It's Livvy isn't it?" Arab man asked me

"Err yeah, how did you know?" I asked. How did he know?

"Charlie told me, he was really worried about you, and he said that you haven't got anybody to look after you. Perhaps it would be best if I kept an eye out for you", Arab man offered

"Sure, okay, but I can look out for myself" I told him,

"I'm sure you can", he said, smiling. "I'm Sayid by the way", Sayid said

"Hi, Sayid" I said. Rain started to fall heavily, me and Sayid found shelter under some of the planes wreckage. Everyone was running around trying to find shelter, a few people shared ours, but this old guy just sat there, with his arms stretched out like he was god, what a weirdo!

About an hour later the rain stopped, people started to clear the wreckage and find their luggage, most people couldn't find anything, it was probably and the back of the plane, which probably fell into the ocean, god they're so lucky to be dead, all like dead and yet they don't care, mainly because they can't, and now they don't have to worry about anything, getting out of bad stuff or missing good stuff. I stood there for several minutes contemplating the pro's and con's of being dead, not something I do everyday, but then again I'm not on an island in the middle of nowhere when my plane has just fell 40,000 ft. everyday, anyway, I went to the plane, or what was left of it, to find some of my stuff, my Uncle packed stuff in my backpack in case we could find our luggage after the flight, My uncle was so clever, I miss him. It was pretty grim in there; there were dead bodies in every other seat. I tried to find my seat as quickly as possible so as to get out of this nightmare. Horrified expressions were plastered on their faces, it gave me the mixed emotion of feeling sad, but also wanting to throw up, not a feeling I wanted to experience again. I found mine and my uncles stuff, and the book I was reading when the plane fell. The plane jolted, and I screamed, attracting CPR guy's attention

"Err…, are you supposed to be in there, it's a bit…depressing", He told me

"oh, I hadn't noticed", I said sarcastically, CPR guy looked at me, I'm not sure what he thought of me, he didn't have any signs of emotion in him, sorrow, hate, all the normal feelings people get when they look at me, I wondered why they never felt companionship, or love.

"You remind me of my sister", He said after a while of looking at me with no expression on his face, I wondered if him telling me I reminded him of his sister was a compliment or an insult.

"Is that the blond girl?" I asked him, still trying to work out his emotion, I hate when I don't know what people are feeling.

"yeah, Shannon", He said, hmm I figured he was feeling depressed, probably because of all the bodys --Hurley spelling : ) --."Err…what are you doing?" He asked, I think he had picked up on the weird staring I was doing, I hadn't stopped looking at since he walked in, but I suddenly stopped looking at him and continued to collect my stuff.

"I'm getting my stuff, what are you doing", I said, I didn't mean for it too, but it sounded mean, and I don't like to be mean, though I do like to be mean to people I don't like, I didn't like CPR guy, but I didn't not like him either.

"Well, you screamed and then I came to see if I could help", He explained, as though I was dumb, which I was not!

"Well, I don't need your help, so you can bugger off", I told him, I didn't like him now.

"My name is Boone", he told me

"Oh that's nice", I said coldly

"So, are you going to tell me yours?" Boone asked

"nope", I replied, and I walked off with my stuff, I felt that being mean to a guy that was twice my strength wasn't a good idea, "my name's Livvy", I turned around and told him. Boone smiled, and I walked of to the area where I slept last night. I dumped my stuff down on a blanket Sayid gave to me. I put Adam's stuff down gently and hid it behind my stuff. Taking a toothbrush out of the front pocket of my backpack I walked down to a private part of the beach to clean my teeth

I watched the man fish, though he wasn't catching fish, I don't know what he was catching, but by what it looked like I didn't want to.

When I came back Sayid and another man were fighting, Sayid punched the other man and then they kind of ran past each other, it looked more like a scrap than a fight, I looked to the side to the side and saw a man and a woman come out from the jungle, followed by CHARLIE! Yay, so that must make the man and the woman Jack and Kate, what boring names, though I guess Livvy is a pretty boring name too. Anyway Sayid and scrap man, the guy he was "fighting" with, kept fighting, no-one was doing anything, everyone just stands there watching, it reminded me of my grandparents ignoring my fights with my mum. Then Jack comes down running from the trees, like some sort of saviour, and breaks them up

"It's about time", I said referring to the breaking up of Sayid and scrap man, some people gave me a funny look so I wondered back to my stuff and read some of my book. Whilst on my way to my corner, I heard scrap man saying some stuff about Sayid being responsible for the crash, damn racists, I thought.

"What's that" I asked Sayid after he returned to an area of the beach to, what it looked like, fix something given to him by Jack.

"It's the transceiver from the plane", Sayid explained

"Oh a transceiver", I said trying to act like I knew what one of them was "what's a transceiver?" I asked about a second after. Sayid smiled

"It can send out a distress call, it will help us get of the island" He explained

"oh yay, that's good news", I said trying to hide the fact that I didn't want to go home, it was fun here, the sun, the knowledge that you don't have to wake up early in the morning and have to go to school, all day to do whatever you want to do.

I went back to my stuff, which was only a few yards away from where Sayid was fixing the "transceiver-thing"; Fat dude went and sat next to him. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How do you know how to do all of that stuff?" Fat guy asked

"I was a communication officer in the gulf war" Sayid explained

"Hey no way, one of my friends fought in that, what were you army, navy, air force?" He asked, with great interest

"I was a republican guard", Sayid said, fat guy looked scared. What was a republican guard, I think I wasn't listening when someone told me what one of those were, was it a bad thing? I had no idea, and it really pissed me off. I hated it when I didn't know something.

A few hours later, the guy who was "fishing" came around with the things he was fishing.

"Oh I saw you getting those earlier, what are they?" I asked, hoping that he understood

"", He said, that was a great help

"Oh yeah, err, I thought so", I was being sarcastic, but I change the way I said it so it made me look as though I was being nice "I can't eat those", I pointed to my Bedfordy as to try and signal that I had something wrong with me, though he thought I probably meant that I was pregnant, which I was not, well I didn't think I was, I didn't hope I was, not that I had many people to let down in my life, I don't think it would make much difference to what people thought of me if I was pregnant. Anyway he walked off to find someone else to eat the things.

"I am gong on a hike", Sayid said to me sometime later in the day "and I don't know when I will be back, so I want you to take care of yourself", He said

"Sure, I have Charlie to hang with, so I should be fine", I told Sayid

"Actually Charlie is coming with us", He said, he put his arm on my shoulder, they were strong arms. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, okay, that's good, I mean It will give me time to get to know some other people won't it?", I said forcing out a smile, Sayid smiled and the walked of to a group of people that included Boone and his sister, Kate and Charlie. But the truth was I didn't want to get to know anybody else, I mean having Charlie and Sayid stick their nose in my business was bad enough.

Many people were still trying to find their families and friends, and their friend's families, and probably their families' friends too. I wish I had a family to find, I should stop moaning at least I'm alive, unlike that man, I was looking at a young man, around 20. poor man, probably only wanted to go on holiday, well this sure is one hell of a holiday, but maybe he didn't die because the plane fell, maybe the food made him sick and he chocked on it and drowned, eww I thought. Well that would probably be quite likely, considering what the food tasted like. I looked around the beach, Jack was tending to a man that had a piece of metal stuck in his side, but I think that was pulled out this morning. The man he was doctoring woke up and they started talking, dude, that's a brave man, if I woke up to see some random stranger poking a needle into my side, I'd probably scream or pass out again, jack went over to his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, his face had a confused and worried expression, I wanted to know what was on the piece of paper, nobody shared anything with me, it was so unfair. It started to get dark and I wondered if Sayid and Charlie would be back today. It got pretty late, around 11 I think, so I assumed they had either set up camp somewhere, or been eaten by Vincent, that was what I decided to call the monster. I turned towards my corner and went to sleep practically straight away. That night it was very cold and lonely, knowing that no-one on the island knew me was rather uncomforting.

I woke up and like 5 minutes later the hikers came back, YAY! Boredom ends here.

Sayid stood on top of some wreckage and people gathered around him, like a carol singers gather round a Christmas tree, "as you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us", Sayid began to explain, "We weren't able to send a call for help", many people groaned at this point, "BUT we are not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment, your cell phones, laptops, I can boost the signal, and we can try again, but that may take some time, so for now…", Sayid continued to ramble and I zoned out, I was thinking about if we all found large turtles, or dolphins, they could bring us to a safe place, I don't know why anybody hadn't suggested that yet, I see them do it on TV all the time, and It never fails. Sayid went on for ages, Kate walked of towards Jack and I tried to listen in on their conversation, but the sea was too loud, so all I heard was "we didn't mend" and "a signal frocking it" what does frocking mean?

People were still trying to find their luggage, but I had I all I need in my corner, but I could do with some more clothes, I had been wearing this one since we fell, but it was my favourite, it was a pastel green with a pastel purple neck, the other one in my bag was vile, Yellow, yuck, who wears yellow? Anyway, I began to chuck it down again, so I had to stay in my corner, I had some plastic held up by four sticks, and a piece of the fuselage on one of the sides, and the trees sheltered two more of the sides, it was awfully diminutive and it was lucky that I didn't suffer from claustrophobia. I sat and read my book and found the chapter extremely dull. An hour later the rain still had not stopped, Jack had moved the man he was trying to mend in a tent, Jack and Kate came out of the tent shouting at each other, but I was too far away to hear what hey were shouting about so, I was listened in on little black and his father talk

"Yeah Walt, I will" little black boys father said, that's too long to write again I'm gonna call him LBB'sF.

"You don't care about Vincent", said little black boy, I don't think he liked his father very much, I wish I had a father to not like. STOP moaning. I thought I had a five minute argument with myself, I won.

"I'm gonna get your dog back as soon as it stops raining", LBB'sF was explaining to little black boy "listen to me, I'm going to get your dog back", then it stopped raining, I laughed, mentally, I don't think they would have appreciated it if it was out loud. LBB'sF walked towards to forest to find Vincent, oh… so Vincent was his dog; damn I need to rename the monster now. The rest of the day sort of dragged on, I read some more of the tedious book, got bored, put it down, and went to make fun of the dead people, mentally though. Nightfall came quickly; I guess time flies when you're mocking corpses.

I sat down next to Sayid and another man, whose name I found out was Sam.

"So, Livvy where are you from?" Sam asked politely, I liked Sam, so I was polite back "L.A, I was in Sydney looking for my dad.", I explained to Sam and Sayid who hadn't asked where I was from, I don't remember him asking me, he probably did, I just forgot, I do stuff like that sometimes, well actually a lot of the time

"Oh cool, did you? Did you find him", Sam asked

"No, he was dead", I told him, and he went silent for the next hour or so

After sitting around Sayid and Sam for ages, doing absolutely bugger al, I decide that sitting in my little house would be fun, I was wrong; it was bloody mind-numbing. I tried to get some sleep, but the man in the tent was really loud, can't he suffer in silence, I'm trying to go to sleep. Then after I thought this, I heard a gunshot, my prayers had been answered! but then Jack shouted at another man, and the man, who I thought had been shot, spluttered and coughed, it was gonna be a long night.

I awoke. Walt's dog was barking loudly, it hurt my head, I think that the guy in the tent was dead now, well I didn't really care whether he was alive or not, as long as he was quite. It was dark, I didn't know if it was still night, or early morning. Walt's dog ran past me, and many others, waking them up as he did so. LBB'sF said sorry to the people Vincent woke up. I sat up and heard rummaging around in the fuselage, Sayid woke up and looked around to see what was going on, he looked my way, probably to see if I was okay, which I was. I heard shuffling around and grunting coming from inside the fuselage, I thought it might be Fat guy, but he only was a few yards away from me. I took a few steps closer to where everyone had gathered, Jack came running in to the front of the crowd

"What is it?" Kate asked,

"Somebody's in there", the pregnant Aussie said.

"Everyone in there is dead", Sayid Told, very sympathetic I thought. I thought that I heard somebody behind me say something about zombies, I laughed, mentally.

"Sawyer", Said Jack, which one was sawyer?

"Right behind you Jackass", Said Scrap man, Oh that's Sawyer, thought. Jack took out a small flashlight from his pocket and shone it into the plane, Sawyer followed. I started to daydream about something completely irrelevant to the discussions taking place on the beach, but I was interrupted when jack suddenly shouted

"RUN", Sayid helped up the pregnant Aussie, Boone picked up his sister and everybody dashed away from the fuselage, waking up the few remaining people that were still asleep

"Oh crud, what now" I heard fat guy say,

"They're gone", Sayid said

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Charlie

"Boars", Said an old man, who I had not seen before, he an unusual facial structure, I scared me a little, he had a very square shaped head, well from the angle I was looking at him from he did, and looked very smiley.

Sayid, Jack, Charlie, and Kate were discussing something, none of them looked very happy about what it, did someone die? I stood near enough to hear what they were saying, but Sayid saw me and so he spoke more quietly, which was annoying. I want to know what was going on, I was old enough to handle the truth, I was fed up of people treating me like I child, so I decided to do something about it, something big that would change the way they look at me and the way they would treat me, but then I changed my mind because I thought it would be too much effort, I went back to my corner and fell asleep.

Kate and Sayid were talking, Sayid was fiddling with the transceiver thingy again, I managed to hear a few words of what they were saying, some stuff about power, antenna, triangulate and transmission, seeing as I had no idea what they are talking about I wondered the beach in search of something remotely interesting to do.

Sawyer was getting into another "fight2, this time with Fat guy.

"What's your problem, hand them over", Fat guy shouted at him

"How about no?" Sawyer spat back

"There's other people, here or don't you give a crap?" Fat guy asked him,

"Well if one of us wouldn't eat more than his fair share…" Sawyer continued to bully Fat guy

"Oh that's bull and you know it. You're not happy unless you're screwing over everybody. . ." Fat guy said

"Don't patronize me, pork pie." Said Sawyer bitterly, I laughed at this, mentally.

"Hey guys know it off", said some dude behind me. Jack and Sayid Came into view.

"Guy's knock it off", Said Jack in his leader voice.

"Stay out of this metro", Said Sawyer. Some idiot had stepped in front of me, so I couldn't see; I had to walk half way around the gathering to see anything.

"What's going on", Jack asked, ignoring Sawyer's opinion

"Jethro here's hoarding the last of the peanuts", explained Fat guy

"My own stash. I found it in there", Sawyer defended himself.

"What about the rest of the food?" Jack asked

"There is no rest of the food dude, we kind of -- ate it all" Fat guy told the group

"What", someone to the side of me said, I think it was Boone's sister, everyone else looked really shocked, and kind of pissed off. I wandered off to hide, my stash of food, which included some chocolate from Sydney and a large packet of crackers. As I walked towards my corner Jack tried to calm everyone down and started organizing yet another plan. I got halfway between my corner and the gathering I had just left, when people gasped, I turned they were all listening to old smiley guy

"Okay Mr. Locke, what is it that we're hunting?" I heard Jack ask

"We know there are wild boar on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The one's that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit it's throat." Mr. Locke told everyone, the group looked astonishingly at Mr. Locke's knowledge of hunting and boar.

"And you gave him his knife back?" said Sawyer to Jack

"Well, have you got a better idea?" asked Jack rhetorically.

"Better than the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I ever heard." Replied Sawyer sarcastically. Then Mr Locke turned around the case to which I suspected the knife Jack had handed back to him, to find that the entire case was filled with knives. How do you get knives on a plane, you're not even allowed knitting needles.

I went over to Sayid to ask him what he was talking about last night

"What were you talking about last night, it looked pretty serious", I asked him

"I thought you would know you were eavesdropping", Sayid told me in an authoritive voice. Okay that's it, he can look out for me but he can't punish me, if he punishes me I'm not going to take any notice, anyways, what's he going to do, send me to my room? I don't have a room, all I have is a blanket with a plastic sheet stuck on top of it "we are burning the bodies tonight, if we keep them, Jack says that the boars will get them", He said quietly.

"can't you just bury them, my uncle said that he wanted to be buried, I want a grave to visit, if I die, I want to be buried next to him", I started to cry, hard, I hadn't cry since I was living on the streets, like 3 years ago, Sayid put his arm on my shoulder, but I got up and went to my corner. I got my backpack and took out a picture that had my family in; my mum's face had been cut out. In the picture was my uncle and in his arms, was my baby cousin, who now was about six. My brother had his arm around me, but he had to bend his knees because I was seven years younger and two feet shorter than him. We were all smiling, except me, who had my eyes shut, that was one of the last happy times I had with my family. After that it all kind of fell apart, with my sisters cot death my mum became drunk and angry, I hadn't spoken to her in ages, I didn't even know if she was alive, and I didn't care.

Walt walked over to me with Vincent,

"Is that your family?" he asked me, he had a nice voice; it was kind of sweet and small.

"Was, it was my family?" I replied, not looking up at him. I put the picture back in my bag and he sat next to me

"Are they dead", He asked me

"Yeah", I replied, I didn't want to get into a big discussion about this, so I lied

"It's sad isn't it, I lost my mum a few weeks ago, Locke said I was having a bad week", Walt told me, I felt guilty from saying my family was dead, when his really was.

"He's right, its Walt isn't it?" I asked him

"Yeah, what's your name?" he asked me

"I'm Livvy", its official I have another friend, but I don't think this one will ask too many questions, and it's about time I had a friend that was my age, well near my age. "how old are you?" I asked him

"10, four years younger than you", He said, I was wondering how he knew my age but before I could ask him he continued to talk "Livvy .L. Bedford, 15th November, 1991 and a picture." Oh he was reading my passport; I would have probably been really pissed at him if he wasn't my only friend that was near my age. We spent about an hour talking, and then he was called over by the "fish"erman's wife.

I looked over at Boone and his sister, Charlie came over and Boone and Shannon start shouting at each other. Boone and Shannon walk off and leave Charlie standing there like a lost lamb holding a fish, wait A FISH, food! I walk over to Charlie to start a conversation

"was it something I did?", he asks me, I didn't answer, but look over in the direction of Boone and Shannon, giving him a sign that I was listening, "fish?" he asked me. BINGO.

I attended the funeral service on a half full stomach that was the first proper piece of food I had eaten since the plane crashed four days ago. The pregnant Aussie read some thing about the other passengers; my uncle came up her and read his name and some details off of his passport

"Adam Williams, 38, lived in LA with his wife and daughter, there's a picture of his family here" She held up a picture with Uncle Adam and His daughter, Diane, from about a year ago. She put the Photo back into the passport and moved on to the next person. Walt moved next to me, he knew that Adam Williams was my uncle. He put my hand in his, it looked quite romantic, but I think we both knew that it was companionship rather than love.

I woke up earlier than usual, there were loads of people were standing around on the beach looking out at the water, was it the rescue party? Jack came up from the sea with Boone in his arms, Boone looked quite dead, but I could see him breathe him so I decided that he was alive. Jack went back into the water, and Kate and Charlie went to get Boone.

"Jack?" Kate shouted

"There's someone still out there", Jack said, and began to swim off to get the thing that kept bobbing up and down in the water. Oh it was a person, yeah they're gonna die. That's sad, but what's sadder is that there was no rescue party.

After several minutes of looking out to sea, I got bored at went to my "home", and ate the last of my crackers, it didn't taste nice, it was all of the horrible crumbly bits at the bottom of the packet, the bits I normally throw away. Walt came over.

"Do you wanna play? 'Cos I'm really bored and I think Vincent is tired", Walt asked me.

"okay, sure" Walt followed me to an area of the beach that was in shade, cos I felt dehydrated, and we played catch for about half an hour, I won but it was as boring as school, which I was missing, the one good thing that came from Uncle Adam being dead, was that if he was alive he would have probably given me some sort of work to do. Walt went back to his dad when he called, so I had the rest of the afternoon to myself, this is gonna be boring. I decided to go and do some exploring in the jungle/forest/wood/home of Bertie - Bertie was the monsters new name. So I got my trainers on and went into the woods, it was a lot cooler in here, but I was still really thirsty. I was walking for about an hour; I didn't go very far, just like walking past the beech, not way from it. Anyway, I was walking and I ran into Sayid

"Hi", I said, nice and friendly

"What are you doing in the jungle alone, didn't you see what was in there the night we crashed", Sayid asked me, being all parental again.

"Actually no I didn't, and your in here alone, why can't I?" I asked

"Because I'm an adult and you're a child", he told me, child? I'm not a child

"If I'm a child then why have I got an adult plane ticket", HA I'm not a child anymore

"It's not safe in here, you, or for anyone else", Sayid said

"Come on, I'm five meters away from the beach, if Bertie comes near me, everyone's gonna know", I told Sayid

"Who's Bertie", Sayid asked

"no-one", I did the weird shifty eye thing that you see in movies "anyway, why should I take orders from you, I can walk as deep into the jungle as I want!", and I did so, leaving Sayid. I hadn't walked far when I ran into MR Locke

"Should you be in here on your own?" he asked as soon as he heard me, I jumped because I didn't know anybody was there.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT" I shouted angrily

"Because people want you to be safe" he said, he hadn't looked at me, and I wondered if he actually knew who it was.

"Are you the guy with all the knives?" I asked him

"Yes, but you can't have one", he read my mind

"What makes you think I want one", I asked pretending that I didn't

"I didn't say you wanted one, I said you couldn't have one, if you wanted one" he said, okay maybe he hadn't read my mind, he was confusing me though.

"right, well I don't want one, and now I'm gonna go back to the beach because it's getting dark" I told him, he probably didn't care though

"Good idea", he said and I walked off

By the time I got back "home" it was almost dark. Sayid was sitting near my "home" waiting for something, probably me.

"So you made it back alright then" he asked me, like my brother used to do when I came back home late.

"yeah, I ran into MR Locke, he's weird", I put my rucksack down with my things and took off my shoes, my feet really hurt from all that walking "I'm so thirsty, where's all the water" I asked him, but he ran off, I looked over to were Sayid ran off to, it looked like Charlie and Boone were having an argument, and Charlie pushed Boone, the Sayid stepped in. Jack came in and started some big speech, so I thought that I had go and listen

"It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here. Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't want to go come then find another way to contribute. Last week most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. And god knows how long we're going to be here. But if we can't live together, we're going to die alone"

I looked around, everyone was stood around, and many people looked as though they thought they were stupid, though they probably were. Charlie and fat guy were handing out water for everyone, yay I was so thirsty. I got a bottle and then went back to my "home", I was going to build a better one tomorrow, but for now I felt like a nice long sleep.

It looked like we were going to be here longer than we all expected, we had set up a campsite, organized survival strategies, and no we were going into the forest to get water, but people were neglecting the fact that we have to get off the island, not make it our home. I used to watch this show back home where these people would get put on an island and have to survive, how come they make it look so straightforward and I struggle to make a roof over my head, though many people hadn't even achieved that.

"Are you going to the caves?" I shouted to Charlie, I hadn't spoken to him in a while and thought I should, cos he was my friend, and that's what friends do, talk.

"Yeah, we're getting some more water" answered Charlie from a distance; he walked over to where I was sitting, which was at my "house". I was going to re-build it today

"We?" I asked him.

"Yeah, me, Jack, Kate and Locke" Charlie said, standing right above me so that I had to tilt my head right back to look at him, even though he wasn't that tall, in fact he was rather short.

"Cool, can I come?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be

"No, I think four is enough," Charlie said, four probably was enough but I still could have come, but he doesn't want me coming because of my age, why is my age a problem? I am probably a lot more able than a lot of people here.

"then somebody's going to have to stay behind, because I want to come," this was one of the few times I demand things, but I really wanted to go on this trip "let Kate stay behind, she doesn't look like she can take a long hike up to the cave place - and she looks evil" I added, though Kate did look evil, she looked as though she was a fugitive or something.

"Oh, and you could do a lot better than Kate?" Charlie asked me

"Hey I do three different sports after school, and I'm like the best on my team in baseball" I informed him

"You play baseball?" he asked, as though he was about to laugh

"It's not just for boys; I also play soccor and hockey" I told him

"Anyway, how is that going to help you get to the caves?" he asked me, how was that going to help me get to the caves?

"I dunno, but I really, really want to go, I have nothing else to do" I was now on my knees begging him to let me come on the trip.

"You can play with Walt, and talk with Sayid-"

"Sayid's an idiot, he keeps being all parental and that's annoying" I complained to Charlie, who probably didn't really want to know about my problems 'cos he had other things to worry about, but that's what friends do, listen to complaints

"And by "parental" do you mean parental or taking an interest in your well-being?" he asked, he was right, Sayid was only looking out for me, and do I appreciate it? No, instead I go and complain about it. I'm such a selfish bitch.

"I guess he's just looking out for me" I said looking down and the floor, it was covered in sand, and it was irritating the hell out of me, not that there was a hell inside of me to irritate out of me. "Anyway, you have a hike that I'm not allowed to go on, to attend to", he smiled at me and then walked off towards Jack and Kate.

flashback

_Knock Knock Knock_

I was stood outside of a very old looking house. The garden, which once was filled with beautiful rose bushes and welcoming tulips planted along the pathway up to the house, was dead, except for the odd clump of grass, but it was the horrible yellowy grass. The house stood out from the other houses because it was the only one that had its windows boarded up.

"Whadayawntyalidlebrat" an old looking woman answered the door and spat at me and my uncle. I didn't know that it was possible for "what do you want you little brat" to sound like one word. The woman wore a brown thing around her body, I wasn't sure whether it was a dress or a potato sack, it suited her though.

"Your daughter would like to know where her father is" my uncle asked the horrible, evil, wicked woman

"I'M NOT HER DAUGHTER"

"SHSNTMYDAUTER" we both shouted at each other at the same time.

"I would never have guessed", Uncle Adam muttered under his breath quietly, but not quiet enough, and me and the horrible, evil, wicked woman both looked at him. The horrible, evil, wicked woman let us into her "home" and led us into a long room. At one end was a single chair placed in front of the TV, on the window were some blue curtains that had been covered in coffee stains. It was obvious that the woman lived alone, and had done for many years.

"Well, whatdoyawnt?" she asked me and my Uncle.

"Livvy wants to know where her dad is" Adam told the horrible, evil, wicked woman

"And you thought that you could come over here and just ask me, and then I'll give it to you, HA," the horrible, evil, wicked woman laughed at us "after what you did, you want me to tell you where your father is, how dare you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't my fault, I just mixed with the wrong people! I'm fine now!" I screamed at the horrible, evil, wicked woman.

"the wrong crowd? You were ten! How does a ten year old get into that sort of crowd! " the horrible, evil, wicked woman screamed back at me, I wasn't sure how I got in that crowd, my mom never forgave me for that, but my brother, being my brother, manage to get over it, the horrible, evil, wicked woman on the other hand took it as offence and a reason to hate me.

"Can you just tell me where he lives" I asked the horrible, evil, wicked woman I was going to say please, but didn't want to. Instead I ran over to her and pushed her against the wall and put my hands around her neck "TELL ME WHERE HE IS, NOW" I shouted and screamed at her, she shrieked and howled, my Uncle grabbed me and pulled me away from her.

"He won't love you, I told him all about you" the horrible, evil, wicked woman said, as she said this, she smiled

"You spoke to him, and didn't tell me, you knew I wanted to speak to him" I ran over to the horrible, evil, wicked woman again, but my Uncle held onto my arm and pulled me back to him. She moved away from the corner I had pushed her into, and took off a piece of paper that was pinned to the wall

"He told me his address a few months ago, he wanted me to visit him" the horrible, evil, wicked woman handed me the paper and smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile though. Me and my uncle looked at the paper and then left silently.

"Don't I get a thank-you?" the horrible, evil, wicked woman asked.

end flashback

So, I had the rest of the day to reconstruct my house, it can't be too hard I though, I was wrong. The only thing I could build it with was sticks, and a bit of a plastic sheet. I went into the woods to get some sticks, if I got enough then I could stick them in the ground and make sort of a hut. I spent the rest of the morning collecting thick sticks, and the odd piece of wreckage from the plane. As I was walking back to the place where my house was, I looked over and saw the Korean man tackling Walt's dad, and Walt was screaming. I raced over there as did Sayid and Sawyer. Sayid throws himself into the air and lands on the Korean man

"The handcuffs from the Sky Marshal. Now" said Sayid, still tackling the Korean man. Sawyer tried to hand them to Sayid, but the Korean man was thrashing around and Sawyer had to help Sayid to subdue the Korean man.

flashback

"Livvy, tom's on the phone" Adam handed me the phone and went back into the studio. The studio was where Uncle Adam did all of his creative stuff, he takes photographs, paints pictures and plays guitar and piano, but he never let me in there. That was the only downside to living with my Uncle, the rest was great, he got me into an after-school sports school, and he let me have parties at the weekends, and was always spoiling me. We lived in Oregon with his daughter, Carla, she was six and really annoying, like six-year-olds are, but she was really sweet as well. It had been about a year since I had spoken to my mum, after she gave me the address and started smiling evilly I got the feeling that she was up to something really horrible, and so spent ages deciding weather I should go and see my dad or not.

"Hey tom, what's up?" I asked receiving the phone from my Uncle.

"Uncle Adam says that you're going to find your dad" he said, I wasn't sure if this was a question or a statement

"He's your dad as well" I replied

"Are you going to find him?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a bloody problem" Tom sounded angry and scared, two feelings I would never have thought him to have.

"Why is it such a big problem? He is my dad, I am going to find him because I think that a father should know his own daughter, and a daughter should know her own father"

"Livvy, he doesn't want to know you. or me for that matter. He hasn't spoken to us or mum in 14 years, what makes you think he wants to now"

"Not true, he spoke to the hag about a year ago, saying that he wanted to see her" I replied, he did want to see me, why wouldn't he?

"then he wants to see MUM, not me, not you, mum" tom hung up. That was rude…

end flashback

I walked over to Walt and his dad after the excitement had died down,

"Man are you okay?" I asked Walt's dad

"Yeah thanks", he said looking at me "I'm Michael"

"I'm Livvy" I told him "well I just came over to see if you were ok, and you are so I'm going to back and finish building"

"What are you building?" he asked me

"a hut" well I was trying to build one, but I didn't think it was going to work out very well "why?"

"Back home, I built things, houses, town buildings, that sort of stuff. You should build a foundation if you want it to make it easier, well I've got to and find my boy" and he left me to work out how to build a foundation.

Several hours later I had a deep trench where I was going to put the sticks, though the ones I had collected were too short now. Tomorrow morning I would have to collect some more. It was about four o' clock now and I was going to spend the next hour doing something fun, after all of that hard work I had done, I thought that I deserved it. Now where's Walt when you need him?

flashback

We had been in Sydney for a day and after being to his address, and all of the houses around the address, we realised that my dad wasn't there, so we took a trip to the police station. My Uncle went in and I sat in the foyer, a man came in being wrestled by two police men, and he was screaming something about it not being his fault, I wasn't really paying attention, because I was thinking about my dad, what if he had gone because he knew I was coming? If he'd go to all of that trouble to get away from me then Tom was right.

"Livvy I've got some news" Adam was standing by the door with some papers in his hand.

"Your dad has is dead. for thirteen years." He said solemnly, no wonder he never called me "The police had his records, thought you might like to look at them, they even had his journal, why do they keep a journal for thirteen years?" Adam handed me the folder and the journal, I put it in my hands and turned to face Adam. I put on a brave face, but inside my heart had collapsed- partly from disappointment and partly from shock.

"Can we go back home?" I asked, Adam smiled at me and we walked towards the car.

end flashback

Charlie came back from his trip and came over, and sat with me

"God, what happened?" he asked looking at the big trench

"I'm building a hut, or trying to anyway" I told him, he was looking at it as though he was trying to work out how the hell it was a hut "that's the foundations"

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed, realising what it was. "Anyway the reason I'm over here is to tell you, that, I am going off to the caves, to live"

"Oh, ok, that sucks" I said, that did suck, I had three friends on the island and now one of them was moving away, just like everyone else had done.

"But you can come if you want; there are a bunch of us that are going up there tonight, Jack, Hurley, the Korean people and a few others. It's not a long walk, maybe a mile, mile and a half" Charlie said, maybe I could go up there, I'd be with the doctor, and I'd get to make some new friends, but then I'd have to leave Sayid an Walt behind. But I could come back and visit them, but I'd also have to leave my house behind, I worked so hard on it. And the sun, if I'm at some stinky cave place there won't be sun, sun is what makes the world go round, so I thought I should stay here.

"Nah, I like it here, besides I'm building a house, can't just abandon it, can I?"

"I guess not, anyway I've got to go and see who else wants to come with us, I'll see you around" and he stood up and left. A few minutes later Sayid came over

"God, what happened?" Sayid asked, just like Charlie had

"I'm building the house, it's the foundations." I told Sayid

"I know" said Sayid, "anyway, Jack and some others are going over to the caves, and I was wondering if you were going with them"

"I'm not going; I have you and Walt, and my house!" I smiled at him

"good, because I'm staying here, and I like that you enjoy my company, Anyway I have to go over there with Kate and Sawyer, so I'll see you later" he got up and walked over to Kate and Sawyer, just like he said he would.

flashback

I decided to go and visit my dads grave, I found where it was thanks to the file my Uncle gave me, I also found out that he was a Police officer, maybe that's why they kept the journal, and he won a bravery award, he had two children, Me and Tom, I looked at his bank records, phone calls he had made and some other records and it looked like was saving up money to come and see us, and Tom thought he didn't like us, They had a lot of information on my dad, but on the inside of the cover there was a piece of paper that said, "CASE UNSOLVED" in big red letters. I took it that nobody knew why my dad died, but they did know that he was shot multiple times in the chest, and they even included pictures for me! Why would someone want to kill my daddy? I had brought flowers with me, I wasn't sure weather you bring flowers to a man's grave 'cos all of the graves I visited were women's, anyway I was sure he would have appreciated the gesture. I read his tombstone and it said "father of Tom Bedford and Livvy Bedford" he did care about us, a lot.

"Come on we've got to get going, I had to change the tickets so that we could go and visit your mum in LA and find out what is going on, and the plane leaves in a few hours" said uncle Adam after about half an hour of watching me in front of my dad's grave.

"Isn't it obvious, she knew he was dead. That day we got the address, she was smiling, that's what she was smiling about, and she wanted this to happen like this." I said calmly, because I didn't want to get angry on my dad's grave.

"Well, I'm not changing the tickets again, when we land you can decide if you want to see her, but we have got to get to the airport, I've checked out of the hotel, so we will have to get something to eat at the airport." Explained Adam. I collected up the file and my dad's journal, which I hadn't read yet because it was his personal property, even if he was dead, its still his, and stood up, I placed the flowers down on the grave.

"Thank you" I said to my dad

Adam put his arm around me and we walked towards the car.

end flashback

It was dark now, I had to take one of the sheets and wrap it around me, as my house had been dismantled. I reached out for my backpack and pulled out my dad's journal, I think it was time to read it. That night I sat up reading what happened in my dad's life. I read about the day tom was born, the day I was born, the day my dad got that bravery award, and the day he died, but I still didn't know why he died, I seemed that he was friendly to everyone he ever met. Anyway I was getting pretty tired, so I put the journal away safely in my bag curled up and went to sleep.


	2. The Moth

"GRR! THIS IS STUPID! IT'S BLOODY POINTLESS!" I screamed as I tore the sticks apart, damaging as much as the "house" br as I could. Everyone that was camped near me had all gone to the caves, and the nearest person to me was Shannon, so I br could scream as much as I wanted and not wake anyone up. After I had calmed down I packed my rucksack so I could move br to the cavesbrbrbr "What are your doing?" asked Sayid.br "Why do you actually care what I do?" I asked him fiercelybr "Why? Why not, would be a better question"br "okay then, why not you …hang on, why don't you not care … why do you not, oh that's just confusing! I'm outta here!" I br grabbed my bag stormed off into the jungle.brbrbr

I wandered round and round this tree for about an hour, its actually quite fun when your in a bad mood…, anyway I was in the br jungle and I saw a man! He was a very small man, but not like tiny hobbit size, he was like the same size as me, which is quite small.br Anyway there was a man in the jungle and he was facing me. He was eating some weird fruit that looked disgusting! Though most br of the fruits here look horrible, though I like the bananas, and the coconuts but there are like two coconuts on the whole beach! br Anyway, the man was looking at me and eating the horrible fruit thing, id never seen the man before, and he had a knife strapped tobr his trousers, he looked dangerous now, though I was kind of attracted to danger so I walked closer to him, he looked more scared br of me then I did of him, which is weird because I look small and innocent… anyway the man ran away when I got like 20ft near him,br "hmm, that was weird", I thought. Maybe he's part of a civilisation that was on the island before us, and they like take people and br force them to join them, and they kill all of the others because they are mean. Hmm… maybe…!brbrbr

Anyway, I spent the rest of the day just wondering around the jungle trying to find the caves, they should put up signs! So it was br about 12, it was boiling hot, I had no idea where I was…then, as if by magic, I walked up to an area of water-it was like a big pond br thingy. So I took out my bottle and filled it with water. As I was putting my bottle back into my bag I found the journal of my dads br and the picture of everyone except my mum. It was pathetic how I hated her, it was obvious that she hated me for what I had done,br but I really did deserve it! And I hated her back, that just made me look immature and pathetic, I should have got over the whole thing br years ago, instead of holding a grudge and letting it get me depressed for years.brbrbr

I picked up my bag and filled it with anything heavy I could find, like stones and logs, I zipped it up and jumped into the big pond thingy.br There was nothing left for me in this life, I had thrown it all away, the same as I had thrown away my life. 


End file.
